maybe just maybe
by marisamanoso
Summary: this is an elongation of Stay, my first fanfic, This is mainly a fluff story with alittle bit of plot thrown in there. its mainly about the feelings between Ranger and Stephanie the rating is for language and maybe some smut. Babe story!


Maybe just maybe

by Marisamanoso

a/n-- This is and elongation of my first fanfic Stay, All of the Characters in this story aren't mine they are from the great mind of Janet Evanovich, even though I would like to have a Ranger of my own *sigh* I don't. Well enjoy

Stephanie POV

I heard a faint ringing coming from close by, I thought it was my head, but by the groan I heard, I knew what it was. I opened my eyes, and felt a little disoriented. I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked down and saw mocha latte colored arm thrown across me and instantly knew where I was, and was very happy to be there. Ranger shifted moving his arm and said, "Someone better be dead." Ranger had to be in up in little over an hour anyway, but the decision was mutual to sleep as late as possible after the night they had. Ranger reached over to the bedside table and picked up the ringing phone. Probably thinking it was his, he was wrong, unfortunately.

"What?" Ranger answered annoyance obviously shown.

"What the hell?" The voice asked. Apparently Ranger recognized the voice, because he handed the phone to me without one word.

"Hello?" I said really just hoping it wasn't my mother.

"Hi. Remember me your boyfriend?" The voice said.

"Shit."

"Very mature Cupcake." Yes it was Joe. I haven't heard from him in about a month. He called two nights ago and told me he would be home last night, but I honestly forgot. Okay, maybe I didn't forget, but that's a different story.

"What the hell do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes I do know what time it is. I have been looking for you for six hours."

"Why?"

"Why? You are seriously asking me that question I have been gone for three months, and stupid me was waiting for you when I got back."

"Well, Joe, first off you didn't even tell me you were leaving, you just left, and second Terry was looking for you saying that she was glad you and I were finally over, and that you and her were together. So you honestly think I would wait for you." Just as I said that I heard Ranger say on a laugh, " At least is isn't Joyce." At that I elbowed him hard in the ribs, it didn't seem to have any effect though.

"Yes, stupidly enough. I thought maybe you could wait three months and not shack up with Manoso."

"Shut up Joe!"

Ranger POV

I heard a phone ringing right next to me, my first thought was that someone is meeting me on the mats today. I groaned and moved, accidentally waking Stephanie in the process. "Someone better be dead." I said as I reached for the phone.

"What?" I said kind of hoping it was Tank or really anyone but Stephanie's mother or grandmother.

"What the hell?" Came a voice all too familiar to me. I really didn't want to deal with him now, he was probably already mad as hell so I just gave the phone to Stephanie. I knew this was going to end badly, as soon as she started talking. As the argument went on Steph started tell Morelli off which is good for me but upsets her so I try to lighten her spirits a little, she says that Terry told her that she was glad Steph and Morelli were done, and that her and Morelli were together again. Stephanie really hated Terry Gilman but the one person she hated the absolute most was Joyce Barndhart, so to make her smile. I said, "At least it wasn't Joyce. She smiled that incredible smile that I loved and she elbowed me in the ribs. I just flinched the tiniest bit, not because it hurt, but more out of surprise. I don't think she noticed, or at least I hope she didn't. She had the last say in the conversation. That probably isn't going to end well. I thought but I'll keep to myself until she asks. After she closed her phone she jumped out of bed and closed the door to the bathroom. Okay, I thought to myself this cannot be good I don't think she has ever gotten out of bed before me, or even out of bed without me forcing her. I'll let her be by herself.

Tank's POV

I knocked Ranger's office door, half wanting him to be there, and half hoping he wasn't. Woody was on monitor duty last night and saw Ranger and Bomber some into the garage last night. We were all happy for them. But this has happened before but in the end either the boss or Steph gets hurt. Steph has been working for Rangeman for about three months now. And all the guys had a bet going for how long it would take for her to blow something up. So far she was doing pretty good. To my happiness he wasn't there hopefully, he didn't screw it up like last time, that I love you in my own way shit. His mask may work on Steph but I have known him for way too long. He loves Steph, Steph loves him, and everyone knows it, but them.

It was early for him to be in the office but you never know with him, she could have pissed him off or he could have pissed her off, and they both could be working already or maybe they are still sleeping, we shall see. As if on cue, when I walked out of Ranger's office the elevator dinged and Ranger and Steph walked out of the elevator holding hands. I think my mouth dropped open a little because I have never known Ranger for public displays of affection even if it was just holding hands. I think Stephanie saw my mouth open because she let go of Ranger's hand. Knowing Ranger he probably sensed her hesitation and grabbed her hand right back not caring if I saw or not. He walked her right to her cubicle and gave her a kiss, and I even think she was surprised. I know I sure as hell was. He looked way to happy with himself. With just a tip of his head to me, he walked into his office. Apparently Lester had seen the whole thing because he walked away with a very confused look on his face, or maybe that's just Lester. But I have a feeling that if this is how the day starts this is going to be a good day for _all _of us.

TBC....maybe, if you like it, or I finish it, either one, please Review its the onyl way I will get better, sorry if the story sucked.


End file.
